


The Shiratorizawa Night Hunt

by Milliaswan



Series: Pokémon Go Shenanigans! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting scared shitless, Hinata is in Team Instinct, Kindaichi was 'persuaded' to join Mystic, Kindaichi was dragged along poor guy, M/M, Mystic + Instinct Alliance, Oikawa is a bad driver, Oikawa is a bad influence, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Shiratorizawa are all in Valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliaswan/pseuds/Milliaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa thinks it’s a good idea to drive to Shiratorizawa at 11pm at night and claim all their gyms as his own. Iwaizumi is the voice of reason and disagrees. He definitely prefers sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shiratorizawa Night Hunt

Iwaizumi had spent the majority of his night studying, ignoring the constant buzzing of his vibrating phone beside him that was Oikawa’s signature emoji spam for the day. But it was a lot harder to ignore the persistent tapping that he could suddenly hear coming from his window.  
  
"Iwa-chan! Stop ignoring me!" No day with Oikawa was complete without said complaint being said at least once daily.  
  
Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Iwaizumi stood up, walking towards his window and opening it, only to see Oikawa grinning at him at the bottom, black bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Oikawa, it's eleven o’clock," Iwaizumi hissed, arm ready to slam his window shut once he was done with Oikawa.  
  
"We're going Pokémon hunting," Oikawa announced cheerfully, deliberately ignoring Iwaizumi. "I have about five portable chargers so we'll be good for a while."  
  
"Oikawa, what part of eleven o’clock do you not understand? We have practice tomorrow!"  
  
When Oikawa looked up again, Iwaizumi recognised the hard glint in his eyes. "But we're taking down _Shiratorizawa_. Who was it that told me that it was about fighting with your team together, not alone? That the team with the stronger members win?”  
  
Iwaizumi felt his resolve weakening, recalling the passionate words that he had yelled at Oikawa all the way back in middle school after another loss to Shiratorizawa. Then Oikawa gave him _the eyes_ , and Iwaizumi groaned in defeat, retreating from the window before replying.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I knew you'd understand Iwa-chan!" Peeking out at Oikawa again from the window, Oikawa had a wide, genuine smile on his face that caused a blush to creep onto his face without his permission. Ugh, it should be illegal for Oikawa to look that cute.  
  
Iwaizumi hurriedly grabbed his phone, thankful that he had the foresight to leave it charging, before running outside to meet Oikawa. Oikawa had parked his blue Toyota in his driveway, a present from his parents for getting his license earlier that month. Iwaizumi had always respected Oikawa's parents for everything that they had put up with over the years, but part of him really had to wonder what they were thinking by buying Oikawa a _car_ of all things. He had yet to muster the courage to be driven by Oikawa yet, something that was unfortunately going to change tonight.  
  
"Iwa-chan, you're so slow, everyone has been waiting for agessssss," Oikawa whined, pouting and running forward so he could pull Iwaizumi to the car in his impatience.  
  
Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks, Oikawa unable to pull him further. Oikawa's car was not empty. Far from it.  
  
Iwaizumi could barely see Kindaichi on the far right side, face looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else in the world but here as he was squashed uncomfortably against the car door. He recognised the shock of orange hair belonging to Karasuno's #10 sitting in the middle bouncing in excitement, and a young girl with an equally shocking shade of orange hair staring at Iwaizumi with awe. He had no idea how they had gotten mixed up in all this.  
  
"Is that your Iwa-chan?" she squealed in excitement, pointing at Iwaizumi. "So much muscle, he’s like my Ken doll!"  
  
"He's Seijoh's ace, Natsu!" Hinata added in enthusiastically, not hiding the fact that he too was staring at Iwaizumi.  
  
What. The. Hell.  
  
"Oikawa, what is this?" Iwaizumi demanded, arm motioning at Oikawa's car and feeling regret growing by the second. He’d happily do the English comprehension questions resting on his desk right now.  
  
Oikawa smiled innocently, a look that did not fool Iwaizumi one bit. "Our hunting party. It is Shiratorizawa after all."  
  
"Grand King, I'm done!" Karasuno's #10 was waving a piece of paper through the open window, one that Oikawa received with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you, Chibi-chan." Oikawa looked at the piece of paper for several seconds before nodding. "Looks good."  
  
Iwaizumi was afraid to ask. But as they said, curiosity killed the cat.  
  
As if he could read Iwaizumi's mind, Oikawa waved the piece of paper nonchalantly in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi could see at least five dot points, a signature, and a bold heading labelled 'Terms of the Temporary Team Mystic + Instinct Alliance".  
  
"Chibi-chan is actually in Team Instinct. But his dear Natsu-chan is with Mystic so I'm also teaching her the tricks of the game." Iwaizumi looked at the innocent girl who was still staring at him (or possibly his muscles) with undisguised awe, and felt true pity for her. She was too young, too pure to be caught in Oikawa's clutches. "This is just an agreement for the alliance. We have a common enemy, after all."  
  
Oikawa was far too satisfied with how things were playing out. Far too satisfied. He had that shit-eating grin that he wore when all the pawns on his chessboard had acted as he predicted they would.  
  
"Is Iwa-chan coming in?" Natsu asked brightly, eyes shining with excitement. No doubt Oikawa thought it amusing to teach her that particular pet name, knowing that Iwaizumi would never touch her in retaliation. Iwaizumi sighed, plopping himself into the front seat and feeling a headache building. He really wished he was curled up in his warm bed right now.  
  
"Ooh, your spikes were so awesome when we played!" Iwaizumi twisted around, feeling slightly blinded by Hinata's bright smile. "They're like BOOM and THWACK and so exciting!"  
  
Iwaizumi nodded weakly, not quite registering what the middle blocker was saying.  
  
"Now that all relevant parties are here... " Oikawa chose this moment to slam his door shut, aiming for maximum dramatic effect as all eyes were drawn to him.

“First off, emergency power. As we know, Pokémon Go is unkind on our phones, so I have some chargers for us all so we have a productive night.” Oikawa looked far too serene handing out the portable chargers like they were drugs from an illicit deal to all the occupants of the car.  
  
"Secondly, tonight's plan is very simple. I will take us along the most efficient route to Shiratorizawa, where we will encounter 15 Pokéstops to stock up on potions, revives and anything else relevant." Iwaizumi was slightly terrified at how focused everyone in the car was. Particularly Hinata, who gave off the impression that he never stopped moving. Oikawa himself sounded like a commander leading his troops to war.  
  
"There are four gyms at Shiratorizawa. As per our agreement, Chibi-chan can claim one, whilst the rest will go to us Mystics." There were nods of agreement throughout. "Are we all ready?"  
  
Iwaizumi at this stage was ready to drag Oikawa out and clobber him for his lack of common sense (Natsu should definitely be in bed, not participating in a night-time crusade), but he had the decency to refrain from acts of violence in front of young children. And Kindaichi looked scarred enough as is without Iwaizumi taking his mental state beyond repair.  
  
"Good. I believe in you all." Oikawa wore the familiar game face he used before all of Seijoh's games. He buckled his seat belt, the car's occupants mimicking his actions. For Iwaizumi, this was the final indicator of his doom. He was now 100% committed to this ridiculous late night gym hunt. "Kindaichi, tell me when we approach any Pokéstops or see any interesting Pokémon."  
  
"Yes, Oikawa-senpai!"  
  
And they were off. True to Oikawa's word, they stopped at every Pokéstop so everyone could claim their items and experience. Iwaizumi was relieved that Oikawa at least had the common sense (and decency) to stop the car each time and not endanger everyone unnecessarily. He didn’t think he could take it if Oikawa was driving with one hand and claiming items with the other.

They had just driven past the sixth Pokéstop before Kindaichi suddenly yelled “Gengar! One footprint away!”

Oikawa slammed his foot on the brakes, everyone thrown back by the recoil. The car was deathly silent as everyone hurried to open their ‘Nearby’ menu on their phones. True to Kindaichi’s word, there was a Gengar nearby, along with the usual pack of unwanted Zubats.

“Out! Split up and search!” Oikawa commanded, everyone hastily scrambling out of the car into the cool Sendai night.

Natsu stuck with Hinata as each person took one direction each, walking slowly forwards, eyes on their phone as they waited for the tell-tale green blink that indicated they were going in the right direction.

Iwaizumi heard the faint buzz of a phone, indicating that a Pokémon had spawned. Oikawa too had instantly turned the moment he heard the sound, expression intense as he quickly identified the source of the noise.

“It’s near Kindaichi!”

“GENGARRRR!” Hinata yelled in excitement, Natsu giggling as she followed him. Kindaichi stood nervously as Hinata raced towards him, moving his phone around until he felt the buzz.

“Iwa-chan, hurry, we don’t know how long we have until it disappears!”

Oikawa was less excited when said 1258cp Gengar ran away from him, despite the use of five Razz Berries and the rest of his Ultra Balls.

The rest of the drive proceeded in this fashion, the usual ten-minute drive to Shiratorizawa ending up taking over thirty due to all the detours taken.  
  
"OOOOOOOOH!" Hinata's exclamation as they arrived at their destination was easily understood by everyone in the car. Shiratorizawa was massive, buildings and buildings sprawling across the countryside, looking every inch the champion school that it was. It was also far more intimidating at night than it was by day.  
  
"We are at the first gym," Kindaichi informed the car’s occupants, swiping through the gym on his phone. "Level 5, highest is a 1500cp Flareon owned by _MonsterEyes_."  
  
"Chibi-chan, we'll give this one to you once we're done.” Hinata nodded in agreement, Natsu staring between Oikawa and Hinata excitedly as Hinata selected the six Pokémon that he intended to use in battle.

Oikawa neatly parked the car by the kerb with more finesse than Iwaizumi had dared to imagine, turning off the engine and the headlights, and shrouding the car’s occupants in darkness.

“Oikawa, is it really necessary to play in the pitch black?” Iwaizumi hissed to Oikawa alone, not wanting to interrupt the chattering of Hinata showing off his Pokémon to Natsu.

“Of course! We’re near the Shiratorizawa dorms, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa looked as if Iwaizumi had lost his mind. “They can _see_ us if we leave the lights on, and the last thing we want is to lose our gyms as quickly as we get them.”

Iwaizumi stared out at the dorms out in the distance. Most of the lights were off, indicating that their occupants were asleep unlike some _other_ students who clearly had nothing better to do than raid gyms at midnight.

“Oikawa, you’re pretty much the only person here who has horrendous sleeping patterns.”

Oikawa dismissed Iwaizumi’s complaint with a wave as he booted up Pokémon Go on his phone. “It’s time to show Shiratorizawa who’s boss! Iwa-chan, hurry up and choose your Pokémon so we can trash them already!”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and released it slowly, before turning back to the app open on his phone, choosing his Pokémon and entering the gym battle. He could already see four other Pokémon in the battlefield making absolute mincemeat of the final Flareon. It was a one-sided massacre that lasted exactly five seconds, and Iwaizumi had only managed to use Water Gun twice before it was over.

“YES WE DID IT!” Hinata cheered from the back, watching as the gym turned from red to grey. He hurriedly threw in the Gengar that he had caught earlier (unless Iwaizumi was imagining it he had called it Kageyama), and let out another cheer as the gym turned yellow. “My first gym! Thank you, Grand King!”

“Take that, Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa stuck out his tongue, facing towards Shiratorizawa and acting more like a child than Natsu in the back seat, who was watching the display with curiosity. “I didn't even need to use a Super Potion to heal my Pokémon, haha! Not so great are you, Ushiwaka-”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi interrupted, cutting Oikawa’s childish display short and feeling horribly like Oikawa’s guardian. “There were another three gyms to take out…right?”

“Ah, thank you Iwa-chan, this is exactly why I bought you along.” Oikawa’s demeanour changed immediately as he started the engine, lights flickering back on. “As we can see, Shiratorizawa proves no challenge when we fight together. Just because their students live on campus doesn’t mean their Pokémon are any good.”

Oikawa was definitely enjoying this far too much considering the amount of trash that was spewing from his mouth. But Iwaizumi definitely felt a sense of satisfaction taking over a gym within Shiratorizawa. Bonus points because all the Shiratorizawa gyms were controlled by Valor too. He had a faint smile on his face that he was careful to conceal from Oikawa as they drove off to the next gym.

The next two gyms went down without a fight, unable to withstand the onslaught from five different players. Oikawa was unbearably smug, Kindaichi finally stopped looking like he wanted to melt into the car seat and instead had a strange look of satisfaction on his face, and Hinata and Natsu were boundless sources of energy that Iwaizumi was surprised that no one heard. Forget not being seen, Iwaizumi was not sure if his hearing would be the same again after tonight.

It all went wrong mid-way through bumping up the prestige of the final gym so Natsu could put her Jolteon in. Overconfidence was a total bitch, hand delivered on a platter by what could have been karma for their activities that night.

Iwaizumi had been furiously tapping on his screen, trying to beat Kindaichi’s Gloom with a slightly lower CP Pidgeot, when there was a sudden knock on Iwaizumi's window that made everyone inside the car jump. Hinata let out a terrified yell, his panic spreading to Oikawa, who took one peek outside and screamed. Truly screamed. Oikawa hadn't screamed like that since the time that Iwaizumi had made him watch the Ring as a dare.

Iwaizumi slowly turned his head, eyes unable to make out much in the darkness apart from a tall, broad and menacing shape standing next to the car. No matter how much he blinked, the brightness of his phone screen had completely destroyed any night vision that he had possessed. His throat went dry as his imagination went wild with the unidentified shape outside, heart rate accelerating. Meeting an axe murderer at night had never been very high on Iwaizumi’s To-Do List.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I don't want to die," Oikawa said shakily in one breath, dropping his phone mid-battle without a second thought and fumbling for the car keys as the dark shape moved again, the outlines of muscles becoming clearer to Iwaizumi. This was not good at _all_. How strong exactly were car windows? Iwaizumi placed little trust in Oikawa’s well-loved, but second hand Toyota.  
  
"Grand King, hurry!" Hinata yelled, clutching Natsu closer as she buried her face in his chest. Kindaichi, still squashed against the right car door just looked petrified as the dark shape hovered, his mouth repeatedly opening and closing but sound unable to come out.  
  
The shadow outside knocked again, hands motioning for something. Oikawa and Hinata flinched, nearly jumping out of their seats, Oikawa’s keyrings jingling as he finally got the engine started with a desperate cry of relief.

Iwaizumi was ashamed to say that his panic had took hold in that moment as his imagination went into overdrive. He was not sure if it was possible to die from a heart attack due to pure fear. Were human hearts supposed to beat that fast?

“Oikawa, DRIVE DAMMIT!” The shadow was holding something long and thin, it could be anything, Oikawa better start driving right _now_ or Iwaizumi was going to do it himself, lack of license be damned-

Oikawa slammed his foot on the accelerator, not even bothering to turn on the headlights.

“GO GO GO!” Oikawa screamed, arms moving wildly as he turned away from the curb with a wild screech. Iwaizumi turned his head back, and was he imagining it or was the dark shape running _after_ them? No no no, he was imagining it, definitely imagining it-

“SHOUYOU I’M SCARED!” Natsu wailed, bursting into tears in Hinata's arms as Oikawa drove at a speed that would make a race car driver proud.

“I’m too young to die,” Kindaichi muttered to himself under his breath, rocking back and forth. “I’m too young to die.”

“You won’t die, Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi said, attempting to use a tone of authority, but finding his throat way too dry to let out anything but a weak croak. He didn’t even reprimand Oikawa for what on any other day would be reckless driving. Iwaizumi preferred death by car crash over been torn apart by a sadistic killer any day. He tried to convince himself of this as they narrowly avoided a tree in their mad dash to safety.

“I won’t let anyone die, I won’t let anyone die,” Oikawa mumbled as a mantra repeatedly during their drive, the only other sound heard alongside Natsu’s continuous cries.  
  
Only when Oikawa spotted the relative safety of Aoba Jousai did he slow down, panting as he eased the car to a stop. Everyone was quiet for several minutes as their heart beats slowed down from their furious beating, and Natsu's sobs slowed into sniffs.  
  
"Shit," Oikawa gasped, head planting itself on the car wheel, horn going off briefly until Oikawa jumped back up with shock. "That was close. We’re _alive_."

“This is probably the _stupidest_ idea you’ve ever come up with, Kusokawa!” Now that his fear had abated, Iwaizumi felt it being swiftly replaced by anger. That anger normally had one outlet, the rapidly retreated brunet next to him. 

“Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai,” Kindaichi interrupted, face still wide with fear. Iwaizumi stopped mid rant to look at his underclassman, who nearly shrunk back from the intensity of his look. “Um…I don’t think…it was a murderer outside.”

"No no no, that was definitely a murderer going after innocent Pokémon Go players like ourselves." The hysteria had returned to Oikawa’s voice at the mere mention of that dark, looming shadow. “It was holding something to kill us with!”

 _Buzz buzz._ Oikawa’s phone continued to vibrate as several messages were received at once.

“Shit,” Oikawa swore, bending down to pick up his phone. “I hope mum didn’t notice that I left-”  
  
Oikawa looked at his phone, his worry transforming into the expression he reserved for someone that he dearly wanted to crush, then feed the left overs into a blender. Not necessarily in that order either.

“THAT BASTARD!” Oikawa at this stage sounded less like a human and more like a banshee.

“Grand King, um, I don’t want Natsu to learn any bad words-” Hinata’s protests were cut off by Oikawa’s cry of outrage.

“LOOK AT THIS. I DON’T HAVE ANY WORDS FOR THIS ARGHHH-” The way that Oikawa was pulling at his hair made Iwaizumi fear that he would soon resemble Saitama from One Punch Man.

Roughly grabbing Oikawa’s phone, Iwaizumi assumed that Oikawa was being his usual drama queen self before reading the messages that were received. He felt a vein suddenly pulse in his forehead. No, make that two veins. Did he even still have any blood vessels that were intact by this stage?

Noting the confusion on Hinata’s and Kindaichi’s faces, Iwaizumi felt it was easier for them to show them the messages.

 

> **_Ushiwaka_ ** **_凸(¬_ ** **_‿¬) [00:24]_ **
> 
> _Oikawa, you have fought well, claiming several of our gyms as your own, a task which many have failed at._
> 
> **_Ushiwaka_ ** **_凸(¬_ ** **_‿¬)  [00:25]_ **
> 
> _You should tell your teammates to reconsider the Pokémon they leave as defenders, as they were easily defeated._
> 
> **_Ushiwaka_ ** **_凸(¬_ ** **_‿¬)  [00:26]_ **
> 
> _Particularly_ GodzillaMaster _. His Golem is a particularly poor choice considering that we have over ten Grass and Water types between us._
> 
> **_Ushiwaka_ ** **_凸(¬_ ** **_‿¬)  [00:26]_ **
> 
> _Your Vaporeon however is a fine adversary that will prove more difficult to defeat._
> 
> **_Ushiwaka_ ** **_凸(¬_ ** **_‿¬)  [00:27]_ **
> 
> _Your talents are wasted in Team Mystic, and it is only within my Team Valor where your talents as a Pokémon trainer can truly blossom._

 

“This is war. You hear me, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa shook his fist at the imaginary Ushijima in his mind as he shrieked in anger.

“Ushiwaka has gone too far this time,” Iwaizumi hissed, a dark aura normally saved for shooing off rapid fangirls radiating from him. “I’m _done_ with his remarks.” No one insulted his 2000cp Golem (helpfully named Iwa by Oikawa) like that.

“Shouyou, they’re scary.” Natsu snuggled closer to Hinata as they watched the two swear bloody vengeance, Hinata seriously regretting being dragged into this venture. Next time, as a member of Team Instinct, he was staying out of this Mystic/Valor war. Neutrality was the way to go. Definitely. Switzerland turned out pretty well being neutral.

“Same time tomorrow?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes blazing, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

“Same time tomorrow,” Oikawa confirmed, bumping fists with Iwaizumi, his angelic face hiding the true demon that lay within.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me whilst I was staring out the window on a train to the city. It was just way too much fun to write (and a good break from the angst I write in my other story lol). Also open to any suggestions if there’s any silly things you want to see involving Pokémon Go :)


End file.
